Their First Valentine's Day
by Hellflores
Summary: It's Valentine's Day as Mike and Zoey decided to spend their first Valentine's day together. Both of them have something special for each other, what can it be? Bad summary, very sorry.


**Hello there everyone! It's your pal, Hellflores, giving you another TD fic about my All-Time Favorite ship, Mike and Zoey! This little fic here is for Valentine's day and I'm glad I'll be able to post it before it starts.**

 **Takes place after season 4, enjoy the fic :) (Also, I want to thank Cody Lakes for helping me with the idea)**

It was February 14th, 2013; Valentine's Day, the day of love and gift giving for people who have love ones and who how much they love each other no matter what. Today was a very special day for two love birds, walking through the sideway was a tall slim teen boy, with dark brown spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes, dark tan skin and was wearing a nice white shirt with a light brown open button sweater, black pants and shoes while holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses with the thrones gone and a box of chocolates. His name is Mike Peterson, he's former contender from the reality TV series, Total Drama, where he attended the fourth season of the series and where he met the love of his life, Zoey Roth.

Mike and Zoey first met during the fourth season and gotten along very smoothly, however, throughout the season, Mike was having trouble telling Zoey his feelings for her while also trying to keep his Multiple Personality disorder a secret as well. His secret about his disorder was making Zoey have 2nd thoughts about the boy since his alters kept messing things up for the boy, especially Vito. However, during the finale 6, after defeating his alters for control; Mike claim clean with Zoey and finally told her the truth about his disorder as well as his feelings for her. As soon as he told her, he heard her laugh as she told him that she didn't mind his disorder and still liked him no matter what. The two became a couple after this and ever since the season was over, Mike and Zoey still stayed connected with each other.

"Okay Mike... you got this. You spoke with the others and they promise you that they won't come out at all... you got this." Mike spoke to himself while breathing in and out slowly. A few minutes later, Mike made it to Zoey's house, he walked up to the door and ranged the doorbell. The door opened, revealing a tall, brown haired, male adult, who was Zoey's father. Zoey's dad looked at the boy and made a stern face, causing Mike to look very worried about his safety. Ever since Mike and Zoey started dating, Zoey's dad started acting more protective for his daughter's safety since she was dating a boy with a disorder. 'Hello there, Mike.' Zoey's father said with a stern voice, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Hello Mr. Roth, is Zoey home?" Mike said as calmly as he could while the father looked at him with a cold death stare. 'Yes, she is... one second please.' Zoey's father soon called Zoey 'Sweetie, your boyfriend's here!' Zoey overheard her dad and said 'One second, Dad! I'm almost finishing up!' Zoey's dad only nodded and looked at the tall boy again. 'So, Mike... you know it's Valentine's day today... you have any plans with my daughter?' Mike only said "Well, yes sir. But I promise you, your daughter will be in good hands, I swear." Zoey's dad soon lean close toward Mike and said with a life-threatening tone, 'You better! Because if my little girl is even hurt by you or one of your alters... you won't even see the next sunlight when I'm done with-' Soon enough, a voice of a young teen was heard

"Dad!" Mike and Zoey's father turned to see a beautiful teen girl, with ruby red hair curled up nicely, has a little white bow on her hair and was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that was down to her legs and white dress heels. It was none other than Zoey, who was looking pretty annoyed at her dad. "I told you, Mike isn't like the other guys... he's different." Zoey walked up and saw Mike who smiled after seeing her in her dress. "Hey Mike!" Zoey hugged her boyfriend who hugged her back but saw her dad glare at him as he quickly moved his arms from Zoey. "You look really nice, Mike." Zoey said with a sweet smile as Mike smiled at her back while blushing a bit and said 'T-Thanks, you look very... lovely today.' Zoey giggled while blushing back as well while her dad cleared his voice.

"Sorry for the interruption but... I don't want you staying out late, okay?" Zoey nodded and hugged her dad as he hugged her back but also gave Mike the 'I got my eye on you' look while also making a cut throat sign, causing the dark tan Italian boy to freak out a bit. Zoey soon released from their hug and grabbed Mike's arm. 'I'll see you soon, Dad. Bye dad!' Mike and Zoey soon left Zoey's house and walked away while Zoey's dad closed the door. After a while, Mike stopped and said, 'I forgot, here you go Zoey.' Mike handed her the bouquet and the box of chocolate as she smiled and hugged him once again. 'Aww! Mike, you really shouldn't have!' Zoey grabbed the bouquet and smelt the roses. 'Mmmm! They smell so sweet.'

"I'm glad you love them, Zoey. I really want to make today as special as I possibly can." Zoey smiled and held his arm 'Thanks, Mike. But just being with you today is all I need.' Zoey snuggled against Mike's chest, causing him to blush like a goof while he laughed very nervously as they continued their walk. Soon enough, the two stopped by a nice restaurant as Mike soon said, "Here's the first stop of your Valentine's day date." Mike soon opened the door and said "Ladies, first!" Zoey giggled and said, 'What a gentleman.' Zoey walked inside as Mike enter as well. The restaurant was nearly full of couples, but Mike and Zoey found a perfect spot for them to eat at. Mike pulled out a seat for Zoey as she sat down, Mike pushed her in gently and sat in front of her.

Soon enough, a waiter walked up to them and said, "Hello there, fellow lovers, what can I get you to eat today?" Mike and Zoey looked at the menu as Zoey said, 'May I have the baked fish with a salad please?' The waiter nodded and wrote it down. "And for you sir?" Mike kept looking at soon made a decision, 'Yeah, I'll have the chicken parmesan with a salad, please.' The waiter wrote Mike's meal down and grabbed the menus "Okay then, your dishes will be here as soon as possible." The waiter soon walked away as Zoey smiled at Mike

"Mike, this is really nice of you... but you know just a simple movie date at either your or my house would be nice, but still... this is really nice." Mike soon held Zoey's hand and said calmly 'Yeah... but I wanted today to be special since it's our first Valentine's day together. Besides... this is my first Valentine's day with a special someone... Valentine's day wasn't always special to me.' Mike soon remembered all the valentine's day he spent alone... feeling not special towards others, except his parents always tried to make him feel better. Zoey noticed Mike's sad face as she soon squeezed his hand and said "Mike, it's okay. You don't need to make this too special for me. Like I said, just having you around today is all I need. Valentine's day is always special for everyone in their own way." Mike slowly smiled and said 'Thanks, Zoey.' Mike soon placed a kiss on her hand, causing her to laugh while her face blushed a light red tone.

About an hour later, Mike and Zoey finished their lunch as the bill arrived. "Ah!" Mike soon stopped Zoey and said "Zoey, please. I got this." Mike soon opened his wallet and pulled out about 35 dollars and placed it on the bill. 'Hehehe, what a gentleman you are.' Mike stood up and held Zoey's hand. "The day is not over yet, Zoey. We got somewhere to go, come on!" The two soon walked out the restaurant and headed to Mike's next location for Zoey. The walk wasn't so long as Mike and Zoey soon stopped at the park. 'The park?' Zoey said with a small smile as Mike said "Yeah... I thought maybe a nice walk through the park would be nice... is that okay?" Zoey once again laughed a bit and said 'Of course, like I said... you being here is all I need.' Mike smiled as the two began their walk.

The two walked around the park, seeing beautiful flowers being grown, people having fun, even a few couples kissing under a tree. "Hehehe, Valentine's day is very romantic, huh Mike?" Mike smiled a bit and said 'Yeah... it's the day where people show their love for the ones they truly care about.' Zoey soon stopped and said "Mike... why don't we stop and just... know you sit down." Mike only said 'Sure! Sounds pretty nice.' Zoey smiled as the two soon sat down on a nice bench that had a perfect view of the sun. Zoey sighed and leaned her head close to Mike's shoulder, who quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. The two looked at each other and smile, enjoying each other company as the sun slowly began to set down. "Look at the sun... isn't it beautiful, Mike?" Mike sighed a bit and said, 'Yeah... but your beauty is 10 time greater than anything else.' Zoey started to blush very badly while she giggles a bit. Mike soon enough decided to give her his gift to her.

"Zoey... I have something for you." Mike soon pulled out a golden chain necklace that has a small heart piece on the center. Zoey gasped and said 'Mike!? This is... beautiful.' Mike soon placed the necklace around her neck and looked at her. "It looks perfect on you..." Zoey hugged Mike and said, 'Thanks Mike... but you really-' Mike stopped her and said "No, I actually do. Zoey, this necklace was to replace the other one that broke... the one I gave you before I was... eliminated." Zoey sighed deeply, remembering that day... the necklaces that Mike gave her broke after she left from a cliff, causing her to become the revenge rage beast known as Commando Zoey. 'Mike, I'm sorry I let that happen... I just-' Mike stopped her and said "No, you don't need to say sorry... I know you really loved that necklace and I didn't want you to feel bad. Zoey, you mean so much to me... and I didn't want you to feel bad at all." Zoey soon enough said

"Mike, I have something for you too." Mike looked surprised and said 'Really?' Zoey nodded and soon pulled out a small box. "Here you go." Mike grabbed it and opened the box, revealing a small golden locket that has a photo of him and Zoey together. 'Wow! Zoey, this is really nice. Thanks.' Zoey smiled a bit but soon said "Mike, that locket means a lot to me actually... you see, that locket belonged to my grandmother before she passed away. She loved it so very much since it was a wedding gift from my grandfather. But when I was 6, she had cancer... before she passed, she gave me her locket and told me that one day, I will find someone who truly cares about me someday... and that happened." Zoey soon held Mike's hands and said while looking at him "Mike, you mean the whole world to me, without you in my life. I would have never been the woman I've became. I was always a shy lonely kid... but when we met on Total Drama, I became something far more. I made friends, gotten more confident and now... I have someone who cares about me so very much... you." Zoey lean in closer to Mike, who slowly lean in closer to her.

"Mike... I just want to say... that I-" Mike silenced her as he soon kissed her on the lip, making her widen her eyes in shock for it was the very first time Mike kissed her on the lips. Mike soon stopped as Zoey was surprised about the kiss while she was blushing deeply. 'Zoey... you don't need to say it. I already know... I love you too.' Mike and Zoey both smiled at one another as they shared another soft kiss on the lip as the sun was close to setting down. They stopped as Mike said, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Zoey Roth.' Zoey replied, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mike Peterson." The two soon stood up and walked back to Zoey's house. To the both of them, this was the best Valentine's Day they ever had.

 **Done! To be honest... I don't think it was my best work. But I hope you guys liked it. Happy early Valentine's day, everyone. See you all soon, bye :)**


End file.
